


Fishing trip

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Rodney catches a whopper





	1. Chapter 1

"Carson i can't believe you are making me go fishing, when i should be proposing to Katie"

"You don't have to go today, i could sit alone in my quarters and write some reports friendless and fishless" he said pouting

"No i would be sorry, next time i came in for a blood test"

"You think i am that vindictive" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" he said, "when it comes to fishing."

"I mean it though, are you sure you wouldn't prefer the day with Katie."

"No Carson you are my friend and i bet Colonel Lorne, i could pull in a bigger fish than you."

"Really, i bet you the same i catch a bigger fish."

"Deal" said Rodney, as they shook hands and headed to the pier.

They began fishing off the pier and soon the fish were being pulled in, photographed and pushed back. Carson pulled up a huge fish, that Rodney knew he would never beat.

"You win" said Rodney, begrudingly when the rod was nearly pulled out his hand. "Or maybe not"

Rodney began to reel in, heading down the steps towards the water where the slope was.

"Jeeze Carson come give me a hand"

He handed him the rod and put on gloves, pulling in the line one hand over another as he saw a huge clump of seaweed and a tail flopping round amongst it.

"Maybe it's a shark" as he grabbed the seaweed and pulled it ashore.

He took out the knife carefully untangling it, as he saw skin and a mop of dark hair.

"Uh Carson, grab your medical kit as well as the camera."

Carson came over and Rodney tried to untangle the line from the creatures neck, as he lashed out and it got tighter.

"Wait Rodney, I have an idea."

He injected the tailed creature with a syringe in his arm, as it flopped round weakly and then passed out on the floor.

"We don't know if it will tolerate a sedative Carson"

"It was nearly strangled by the line, we had no choice."

"Let's call Ronan, he can come carry our guest to the infirmary" said Rodney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it?

Ronan came down the steps and looked down at the creature, as he smirked  
"Wow it is a Sea Nymph" he said, as Rodney and Carson finished cutting off the line and the seaweed.  
"Are they dangerous?" asked Rodney  
"Mischievous, not dangerous Mckay" laughed Ronan. "This one is really pretty looking, some of them are really rough and ugly. It probably makes him placed high up in the species, like a governor or lord."  
"Wow, then there will be more of them" said Carson, looking across the water.  
"Yes they have probably gone to report our capture of him, so we chuck him back or go now before they kill us."  
"Let's go" said Rodney, as Ronan picked him up and they headed inside.  
They got weird looks from people, as they headed through the corridors and finally got to the infirmary.  
"What is that?" said Dr Biro. coming over and Ronan lay him on the bed.  
"A sea nymph, they pulled him out when fishing."  
"Rodney did actually" said Carson  
"Carson just sedated him, we need some restraints."  
"He will be angry" said Ronan, "they have a high pitched screech"  
"He has legs now" said Carson, pulling on scrub trousers  
"Yes they change on land" said Ronan, "i wonder if he can talk."  
"I think we are about to find out" said Carson, doing up the second ankle restraint.  
The mans eyes opened, as he looked round the room and at Carson. He yanked against the restraints and then at Ronan, as he looked very panicked.  
"We won't hurt you" said Rodney, stepping forward and the man looked at him.

"Don't kill me, please" he said  
"You misunderstand, we don't intend to hurt you" said Rodney  
"Why tie me up then and you have a Nymph Killer" as he looked at Ronan  
"I don't take part in Nymph hunting" he said, "i am the only Setedan here."  
"Nymph hunter?" asked Carson  
"Some of my people use to hunt Sea Nymphs, cut off their tails and sell them to the black market. Or sell them to rich people as pets, i never took part it sickened me and it was banned."  
"We are just curious about you" said Carson, as Dr Biro looked on too.  
"Do you breathe through your gills on land and in water?" asked Dr Biro  
"Yes" he said, "my name is Pri...I mean Johnton but it's John for short."  
"John I am Carson, this is Dr Biro, Ronan and Rodney"  
"I am glad to meet you all, can you untie me now?"  
Carson undid the restraints and he swung his legs over the side, as he wiggled his toes.  
"It feels weird having legs again, after such a long time of being under water."  
"Are there a lot of you under water" asked Rodney  
"Yes" he said, "we live at the bottom on the sea bed."  
He got up and went over to Rodney, as he looked at him looking thoughtful and he shuffled uncomfortably.  
"What do i have food round my mouth or something"  
"No, though now you mention it that is a perfect mouth."  
"A perfect what...what do you mean?"  
John took his shirt and pulled him into a long soft kiss, as there were gasps and then laughing.  
"You did ask Rodney?" said Carson, as John stepped back grinning.  
"Don't do that again, i am already with someone" said Rodney  
"Shame" he murmured, "can you show me round?"  
"If you put a top and shoes on, so you at least look remotely normal."  
Carson held out top and shoes, as John put his feet in the shoes and pulled on the top back to front.  
"The other way" said Carson, as he helped him turn it round.  
"I will go take him to see Elisabeth, tell Lorne about him too" said Rodney, as they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

John got a lot of attention, as he walked or more correctly glided down the corridor. His movements were soft and graceful, his shoulder length hair was messy and unorganised. He walked by Rodney, taking his arm suddenly and looking round anxiously at the people everywhere.

"It is ok John, no-one will hurt you"

An alarm went off and John sat against the wall, covering his head and leaving out a high pitched screech.

"It's an incoming wormhole, nothing to be scared of" said Rodney, crouching next to him

"Mckay, who is that?" asked the Major, rushing over and looking down at the stranger.

"This is John, he is a sea nymph Major."

He got up and John followed, taking his arm and standing behind Rodney.

"Carson and I fished him out the sea, he is similar to a merman"

"A merman" he said, raising an eyebrow. "You sure you didn't bang your head Mckay?"

"No" he said, rolling his eyes. "We are off to see Dr Weir, want to come?"

They went to the office and Dr Weir invited them in, as she looked at John looking out the window dreamily.

"This is John, Carson and I were fishing and he got caught in our lines. We had to sedate him, to untangle him and we brought him back here till the sedative wore off."

"This place is amazing, i have always admired it from afar but never went inside" said John

He touched the wall panel, as the light flickered and he closed his eyes.

"Wow" he murmured, as Rodney shrugged and the Major looked curious

"Does she connect with your people too, i feel how happy Atlantis is?"

"Yes some of our people" said Dr Weir, "so why were you in the water?"

"I live there" said John

"Apparently he is some type of merman" said the Major, as Dr Weir looked at him in disbelief

"I will prove it" said John, as he pulled off the top and trousers, as everyone looked away and poured the jug of water over his head.

They turned to see him sat on the sofa, his long powerful blue tail tapping the floor and he grinned. 

"Oh my god" mumbled the Major, "can i touch it?"

"You should buy me dinner first Major but i will let you just this once"

The Major blushed and Rodney laughed, as he touched his tail and shook his head.

"Amazing" he said

"Dr Weir it is real, do you want to touch it too?"

"Can I?" she said, as she touched the fin and looked amazed. "Rodney, avoid the marine biologists or he will be in a tank for observation."

"We will get him back to the water, before his people begin to worry" said Rodney

Once dry John and Rodney headed back to the pier, as Carson and Ronan stood waiting.

"It was nice ta meet youse" said Carson, as he held out a hand and John hugged him instead.

"Nice to meet you Ronan" said John, as he hugged him and then turned to Rodney.

"I will swing by occasionally and say hello if i can, i have loved meeting your people."

He took off the clothes and got into the water, as he came to the edge of the pier. 

"Stay there, i found something" as he dove into the water and returned with a large shell.

He leapt up onto the edge of the pier, as Rodney sat by him.

"Put the shell to your ear" said John

Rodney did, as he heard a song and nodded.

"That's nice John, thank you"

John pulled him into a soft kiss again, as Rodney closed his eyes savouring the kiss.

"It is a shame you are taken Rodney, cause i would have stole you away in a heartbeat." 


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney was sat on the pier again, looking into the distance and Carson went over to him.

"Hey Rodney lad, youse out here again?"

"Yup" he said. "why go to bed when all i do is lay awake. I like watching the sunrise, start of a new day."

"Ya tablets donae help" he asked

"No my chest still hurts and I broke it off with Katie, something has changed and I realised just in time that i don't love her."

"Wat has changed Rodney?"

"I don't know Carson, i haven't felt the same this last week."

"Ever since John's visit, maybe it is some type of bacteria tha has got into ya bloodstream through the kiss or..."

"No more needles Carson, i don't feel ill or bad. I just feel empty, as if i am missing something and i don't know what it is."

Meanwhile miles under the sea John sat round his room, as he lay on the soft sand. He liked how the room could be watertight, that he could walk round as a human. He took up a painting he'd done of Rodney, as he sat staring at it. What he would give to leave here, to be free to make his own decisions. He was craving a visit to Atlantis, though his father had grounded him and was annoyed. If he disobeyed again, he would be punished and he didn't like the idea of being locked in a cell or worse. 

The door opened and he looked over, as his father came in and looked annoyed.

"A week ago when you disappeared, where did you go?"

"No where, i told you i got tangled in some line and it took a while to escape."

"I hear you were rescued by two humans and taken onto Atlantis, that you kissed one of them."

"The city is amazing father, it reacts to my touch and they are..." he began

He felt the strike across his cheek and lowered his head, as his father grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. 

"You are the next king of the Sea Nymphs, start acting like it and keep your fins in the water or you will be banished."

"Maybe i don't want to be king" he snapped back, as his father chucked him over to two guards by the door.

"Get his hair cut and tidied up, also dress him in a set of robes and find his crown. You will fulfil your duties today, or else"

Back on Atlantis

"Mckay grab your stuff, we are going to the mainland" said the Major, as he passed with Ronan and Teyla.

"Yes Major, hey i hear you are in line for a promotion"

"Yes i am, with Colonel Sumner dead and the SGC not providing anyone else i take over properly now"

"Very good, at least i don't have to train another military grunt to respect me and my scientists"

"You know that is highly offensive Mckay" said the Major, "I may have to suggest an increase in your training to Dr Weir."

"Actually do that, i need the distraction. Every morning at 6 o clock sound ok Major, see you at the gate?"

"Oh great" he muttered, "that was meant to be a joke nothing else."

Though he could just order someone else to train him, was he that cruel. 

They boarded the jumper, as Rodney sat in the passenger seat and began typing away. They flew over the mainland and around the coast, doing their survey and helping the Athosians set up homes. It was late when they set off back to Atlantis, as the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Ronan, pointing down to the beach as they flew down 

John has swam faster then he'd ever done in his life and now he had been cornered on the beach, there was no escape. The sand was wet and he wasn't going to dry down here, as he shuffled backwards till his back hit the bottom of the cliff.

"Come here your highness" said the two guards, shuffling up the sand towards him.

"No, i am not going to come back" he snapped, as he held his bleeding wrists to his chest and flinching in pain. 

There was suddenly a bright light, a huge Setedan strode forward and crouched down in front of him. This was great, a nymph hunter.

"John, is that you?" asked a voice

"Ronan" he gasped

"Yes" he said, picking him up and he looked back, to see the guards rush back into the sea.

John passed out, as he knew no more.

"What was it?" asked Rodney, looking up and seeing that Ronan was carrying someone with a blue tail.

"Is it..?" he began

"Yes" said Ronan, laying him on a blanket on the floor.

Rodney rushed over, kneeling by him and the jumper headed back to Atlantis. He had on soft red robes, a crown and his hair had been cut just above his shoulders. He wrapped cloths round his bleeding wrists, not wanting to disturb any injuries he may have. He put another blanket over him, trying to keep him warm and putting on an oxygen mask.

"You'll be ok" he said, stroking his hair and they went into the hanger bay.

Carson stood waiting and he had Dr Biro and a stretcher, as they rushed him off quickly. Rodney paced the waiting room, as the Major came over with Ronan and Teyla.

"Any news?" he asked

"No, what has happened?"

"Looked like he was running from his people" said Ronan, "two guards fled when they saw me."

The door opened an hour later and Carson and Dr Biro came out, coming over

"He is stable, a lot of unexplained injuries" said Carson

"We'll leave you two go in" said Ronan, as he turned to leave with Teyla. "Leave us know how he is Mckay?"

He nodded and followed Carson in, as the Major went with Dr Biro into the office. 

"He's got these wee marks round the wrists, i donae know if they are from from some kind of metal cuff. His wrists are both crushed, i thin they are from trying ta escape. He's got a black eye, so someone has hit him. Though we removed the robe and crown he was wearing, it has the royal insignia of the Sea Nymphs. Only two people are allowed ta wear this, the King and the crowned Prince."

"You mean he is the Prince" said Rodney, "wow"

"It sounds more glamourous, then it actually is" mumbled John, as he opened his eyes and grimaced in pain.

"Youse still in pain John" he asked

"Uh i guess a bit" he murmured.

"What happened? Who hit you?" asked Rodney

He shook his head, turning away and Carson left the room. 


	5. Choices

John was scared and had been in the infirmary for 3 days, as he wouldn't move or talk. Rodney sat on the pier, as he looked into the sea and spotted movement down by the water.

"Hey, any sea nymphs hiding there show yourself"

There was a splash and they dove under the water, as Rodney sat on the edge of the pier and kicked the water with his feet.

"Who demands to see us?" said a voice, as he looked up to see an older sea nymph. 

He wore a crown, a long red cloak and had long black hair like John.

"Are you John's father?" he asked

"Yes, i am also the king. Where is my son?"

"Safe from you, he is not talking or eating and i am worried he will die. You have to leave him go, from whatever you expect him to do."

"I want him to rule after me, it's his duty"

"He doesn't want to, he likes being on Atlantis and spending time with..."

He stopped, the kisses they shared invaded his thoughts and he shook his head laughing.

"He's what i am missing, i am empty because he left."

Realisation as the king was looking at Rodney, seemingly he had connected the dots too. He got up quickly, as he was suddenly being pushed off the pier and dragged below the water. He fought against him though it was useless, the king was intent on killing him and he blacked out.

He awoke on the pier, cold and wet, as he got to his room and showered. His hair was getting too long, he'd have to ask Teyla to cut it again. He got to the infirmary, he had 4 punctured marks to his shoulder which looked like a bite.

"Hey Rodney, you are bleeding" said Carson

"I think the nymph king did it" he said

The curtain opened and John came over, as he looked at his shoulder and let out a high pitched screech. 

"Hey it's ok" said Rodney, taking his arms gently and pulling him in a hug.

"It is not" he murmured, "you will either turn into a sea nymph or die. There is a small chance and we must journey to a planet and complete a mission. Then return with a plant that will complete the change, within one week."

"You know where this planet is?" asked Carson

"Yes, will your people help Rodney?"

"Of course we will" said Carson, "Elisabeth to the infirmary we have a situation."

Elisabeth entered with Colonel Lorne, who had just returned from earth the day before. Carson explained the situation, as they both looked at Rodney and to John who was looking shaky on his feet. 

"Sit down, before you fall down" said Rodney, taking out a power bar and handing it to him.

He ate hungrily, as plans were made and the planet identified. 

"Not much water on this planet" said Lorne, "we could take a jumper."

"Good idea" said Rodney

The gate address was a lot harder to find and after two days of digging through the ancient databases, it was found. 

"The jumper can't go" said Rodney, "look any type of technology or advanced weaponry will be made unusable. That will include the jumper, scanners, guns and everything else we normally carry that's electronic."

"We will have to carry spears, bow and arrows and knifes as weapons" said Lorne

"Ronan can track for us" said Rodney, "Teyla too". 

"A simple first aid kit" said Carson

"You leave in the morning" said Elizabeth

"We won't have radio's either" said Lorne

"Listen this is risky Elisabeth" said Rodney, "maybe we should go alone and not put so many lives at risk."

"I will not order them to go, they will have the choice" said Elisabeth, as everyone turned in for the night. 

The next morning Rodney got to the gate, to see a large group of people there and he looked confused. 

"Why is everyone here?" asked Rodney, as Colonel Lorne came over.

"They all want to help" he said, "we will have a group by the gate, that will send written messages through daily. We thought morse code smoke signals, to communicate with our group to them."

"Good idea" he said, as they all packed their bags and Elizabeth came over.

"You have three days and then we need you back here with the plant, so it can be analysed."

"All good to go" said Carson, coming over with a small rucksack on his back. "I forgot how much smaller, a simple first aid kit was without the heavy computers and scanners."

Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, John, Carson and Lorne stepped through first. Next came a couple of soldiers, a couple of marine biologists and Radek. Elisabeth crossed her fingers, hoping this would all go to plan.


	6. The journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the stone age

The terrain of the land was thankfully flat and dry, as the Evan, Ronan, Teyla, Rodney, Carson and John started off. The place looked empty and barren of all life and Rodney wondered if they got the right place. 

The wound was throbbing and John was looking at him closely, as if expecting something to suddenly happen.

"What?" asked Rodney

"I am looking for signs that you are changing" he said

"What, you mean there will be changes already?"

"Yes you will get your gills first, then your hair will grow. Scales on your legs and arms, then lastly the tail."

"In 3 days he will have a tail, it's why we need to be back at the gate" said Evan

Everyone looked at him in surprise, at his knowledge.

"I researched the Atlantis database" he said shrugging, "I can read you know."

"A grunt researching, what next?" snapped Rodney 

Evan rolled his eyes and shook his head 

"Why did I ever agree to try to save you?" asked Evan, sarcastically

"Cause people need my brain" said Rodney

The journey was long , the temperature got very hot and when night came it was a relief. The second day was very much a disaster too and they all went to sleep disheartened. 

Rodney lay under the blanket, he felt achy and the pain in his throat was almost unbearable. He took a deep breath and the pain went, as he touched his neck and let out a startled yell. 

John was there first, as he looked at his gills and grinned. 

"Perfectly formed, it means you are actually going to change after all."

John pulled him in an enthusiastic hug and kissed his cheek. 

"Stop that" he said, "people are looking"

"I don't care" said John

"I will probably die, it's the third day here." 

" We will find that plant" said Ronan, as they headed along the path. "Stinks of rotting pond weed, it is disgusting."

"Apparently that is the smell of it" said Teyla 

They got to a huge pool, inside a huge rock formation and John dove in. He swam to the bottom of the pool and surfaced with a golden plant victorious. 

"Let's go" said Rodney, as he turned and collapsed to the floor.

Evan caught him, as Carson rushed over checking his pulse.

"Gills, scales and look at the length of his hair" said Evan, "he has been hiding it."

"Nae ta worry us" said Carson 

"We have less then 12 hours before he comes full sea nymph and without the plant, his body will reject the changes." said John 

"He will die?" asked Ronan 

"Yes" said Carson 

"Then let's go" said Ronan, lifting him over his shoulder and they hurried onwards.

The journey back seemed quicker and they knew the way, which helped a lot. Evan sent a smoke message with Morse code, before the light disappeared and they travelled with burning torches. 

They stopped to rest, as Rodney moaned and awoke groggily. He tried to sit up but was hit with a bad pain down his legs, as Carson dosed him up on morphine and ended up sedating him too.

"Look" said John, as a blue tail began to appear before their eyes. 

"Wow" said Carson, touching it and sighing. "We should go quickly, how much further Ronan?"

"3 hours at least, we won't be quick enough."

The headed across the barren area, the Stargate was still not in sight yet. Just then Ronan stopped and looked ahead and then rushed over in excitement. 

"I see the stargate, hurry."

They rushed forward, as the others looked round in confusion.

"Ronan there is nothing there" said Carson, "you are hallucinating."

He rubbed his sleeve across his eyes and stopped, as he sunk to the floor and lay Rodney down.

"We can't travel like this, we need to make some sort of stretcher so we can take it in turns to pull" said Evan

They spread out, though no wood can be found and they settled for a blanket. They lay Rodney on, each took a side and headed onward. It took a lot of singing, jokes, stories and jollying along but eventually the stargate came into sight and it was light and getting dark again.

"We have taken an extra day, this is not good" said John

The gate team rushed forward, taking over carrying the blanket stretcher. The DHD was dialled and they stepped through dehydrated and exhausted from the mission.

Dr Biro ordered everyone to sleep for 12 hours at least in the infirmary and joined them onto IV's. Ronan wouldn't get in bed, so he sat between Evan and Teyla with a blanket over him and an IV in his arm. Carson and John slept soundly and Rodney was stable, Dr Biro said it was the only thing Rodney's stubbornness was good for.

All was good and she worked on the plant, following the instructions and extracting what was needed. When Carson woke the next morning she showed him the notes and he helped her produce the injection that would stabilise him. it had taken a long time to get ready and they were half way through the next day, before they dared try it. 

"Inject it straight in and restrain him, it can cause some involuntary movements" said John 

They did as he suggested and held him down over the restraints, as he had some sort of fit. Carson wondered if it was a reaction, he hadn't checked for any type of allergies. 

"Look" said John, as the tail began to disappear and his gills and scales.

The long haired stayed and John stroked it, as he sat talking to Rodney. He leant down and kissed him 20 minutes later, looking pleased and relieved.

"People still watching" mumbled Rodney

"You awake Rodney" asked John

"If there is something to eat" he muttered

"That can be arranged" said Carson, as he came over

"Is everyone ok" asked Rodney, opening his eyes

"Bit tired and sunburned but we will survive" said Evan

Ronan and Teyla stood one side, John and Carson the other and Evan at the end of the bed. 

"I don't say this often, so listen carefully i will only say this once"

Evan and Carson laughed

"Allo allo" grinned Carson

"Loved that show" said Evan

"Thank you for saving my life" said Rodney

"Your welcome" said Evan

Everyone nodded 


End file.
